


Good Morning, Princess

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: request: Youngjae putting his head on JB back as he cooks breafast in the morning and he can only reply in hums because hes sleepy but he wants to cuddle





	

**Author's Note:**

> send me some more requests on tumblr: 2jaekisses

Youngjae woke up to an empty bed, he frowned and pushed his head back under his pillows. He wanted to wake up to Jaebum, for once he wanted to wake up before the early bird and wake him up with kisses and soft touches. But Youngjae is a heavy sleeper, and to be honest he wasn’t going to apologize for it. Sleep is wonderful. 

He wrapped the blanket around himself and laid in bed groaning wishing Jaebum would magically appear and snuggle with him. 

But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. So he pulled the covers off of him and made his way to the bathroom. He stopped when he registered the smell of food floating around. He peeked in the kitchen and found someone standing on front of the stove. Someone wearing a black tank top, with shoulders he’d recognize in his sleep. The more he walked towards Jaebum, the stronger the smell of the food became. And his stomach softly growled. 

He wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist and laid his head on his back. He smelled minty and Youngjae could get lost in the smell. His skin was soft and warm and Youngjae planted small kisses on Jaebum’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, princess.” He couldn’t see Jaebum, but he knows he’s smirking. He knows he hates that nickname. He groaned and now Jaebum laughed. “I made your favorite,” he rubbed Youngjae’s arms around his waist. 

Youngjae just hummed. He could feel sleep about to take over him. 

“Did you sleep well?” Youngjae hummed again and tightened his hold around Jaebum. “Are you still sleepy?” he hummed yet again. 

Jaebum walked a few steps away from the stove and Youngjae patted behind him, his hold steady around Jaebum not letting go. 

But he wanted to see him, he hasn’t seen him since he woke up and that, according to Youngjae, is a crime! So he went around Jaebum and switched sides. He planted his face on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist again. 

“You’ve become my apron!” Youngjae hummed. “The cutest apron I’ve ever seen!” Youngjae heard a few clanks and figured Jaebum was putting down the pan he was holding. He felt Jaebum’s arms on his own and he loosened his hold. He brought his lips down and gave Youngjae the slightest peck. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Your one and only,” Youngjae finally spoke and stood up properly to give Jaebum a better kiss. 

“My one and only!”


End file.
